This invention relates to integrated circuit structures and processes and, in particular, to a self-aligned window formed at the recessed junction of two adjacent insulating regions formed on a surface of an integrated-circuit substrate.
Increasing the density of components on integrated circuit causes alignment of photo-masking processes to become more critical. Therefore, it is desirable to design structures and processes such that the number of critical photo-masking alignment steps is minimized.